Miss Lovegood
by Caliadne
Summary: Luna Lovegood est loin d'être une fille banale. On peut l'aimer, on peut la détester, on peut la trouver étrange, on peut la trouver adorable. Il y a autant d'opinions sur Luna qu'il y a de personnes qui la connaissent. Un seul avis est commun à tous : Luna est inoubliable.
1. Tous les dieux du ciel

Pandora Lovegood était allongée sur le dos, les genoux remontés jusqu'à ses oreilles, la sage-femme entre ses jambes, cachée derrière son énorme ventre.

— Madame Lovegood, il va falloir commencer à pousser maintenant, dit la sage-femme en levant la tête.

— Mais mon mari n'est pas encore arrivé !

— Je suis désolée, bébé n'attendra pas.

Dépitée, Pandora laissa son regard courir sur les murs de sa chambre. Pendant les huit derniers mois, depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle portait une petite personne en elle, elle s'était mise à collectionner les statuettes de tous les dieux du ciel. Toutes les religions, toutes les origines, tous étaient présents ici. Thor côtoyait Xiwangmu, Krishna partageait une étagère avec Manitou.

Quand elle avait dit à ses amies qu'elle voulait accoucher chez elle, avec l'aide d'une sage-femme, plutôt qu'à Ste Mangouste, elles l'avaient toutes regardée comme si elle était folle – surtout Valerie, sa meilleure amie, qui venait elle-même d'avoir un fils. « Mais pourquoi ? demandaient-elles toutes. À l'hôpital, ils ont des sortilèges, des potions, tout pour que ça ne fasse pas mal. »

Mais la douleur n'inquiétait pas Pandora. Elle voulait que sa fille naisse chez elle, dans la maison qui la verrait grandir, entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et protégée dès ses premières secondes de vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tapissé ses murs de tous les dieux du ciel ; ils protégeraient tous la nouvelle vie qui les rejoindrait bientôt.

Il ne lui en manquait qu'un seul : Mani, le dieu de la lune de la mythologie nordique. Xenophilius devait lui en ramener une statuette de son voyage en Finlande, cette semaine, mais le travail de Pandora s'était déclenché quelques jours trop tôt et Mani n'était pas encore là.

— Votre corps vous dit de pousser, madame Lovegood, insista la sage-femme. Écoutez votre corps ! Bébé veut vous rencontrer !

Envoyant des excuses mentales à son mari, qui voulait tellement être présent pour la naissance de leur première-née – qui arrivait miraculeusement après des années de tentatives sans succès –, Pandora ferma les yeux et obéit à son corps. Elle serra les lèvres et poussa, crispa ses doigts sur les draps humides et poussa, hurla et poussa.

Mais rien.

— Elle se présente en siège, Pandora, appela la sage-femme d'entre ses jambes. Il va falloir que vous l'aidiez un peu plus !

Pandora se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, déjà épuisée et commençant à regretter sa décision d'accoucher à la maison.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée et Xénophilius entra, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux blonds encore plus échevelés que d'habitude.

— Dora, mon amour, dit-il en s'approchant du lit pour lui prendre la main. J'ai pris le premier Portoloin que j'ai pu, dès que j'ai su que ça avait commencé. Ça va, je n'ai rien manqué ?

— Elle se présente en siège, répondit la sage-femme pour Pandora. Ça va être un peu plus difficile.

Mais Pandora souriait, fixant amoureusement son mari. Il était là, maintenant. Tout irait bien.

— Ah oui, j'ai oublié…

Xéno farfouilla dans sa besace un instant et en sortit la statuette d'un jeune homme blond, tenant un quartier de lune dans sa main tendue, qu'il posa sur la table de chevet.

— Mani…, murmura Pandora.

Quand une nouvelle contraction lui tordit le bas-ventre, elle poussa de toutes ses forces, voyant Mani derrière ses paupières et broyant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, la sage-femme déposait le bébé tout rose, enveloppé dans une serviette jaune, dans ses bras.

— Vous avez déjà choisi un nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Pandora et Xénophilius se regardèrent. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, mais n'avaient encore réussi à s'entendre sur rien. Eux qui semblaient si souvent partager un seul esprit n'arrivaient pas à trouver de prénom parfait pour leur fille. Les choix de Pandora étaient trop banals pour son mari, ceux de Xéno trop étranges pour sa femme.

Le regard de Pandora se porta sur la statuette de Mani sur sa table de chevet, et elle sourit. Mani, le dieu de la lune.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Luna ?


	2. Terres du Sud

Xénophilius était accroupi devant un buisson plein de fleurs multicolores, attendant patiemment qu'un lived, un petit mammifère de la taille d'un mulot natif du Brésil, daigne pointer le bout de son museau. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les liveds étaient de petits animaux gênés ; il fallait rester parfaitement immobile et silencieux pour qu'ils osent sortir de leur nid.

Derrière lui, Luna, deux ans et demi, courait de droite à gauche dans la clairière, brandissant un filet à papillons et l'agitant violemment au-dessus de sa tête. Luna en était déjà à son troisième voyage à l'étranger. Contre l'avis des Médicomages, ses parents lui avaient fait faire son premier voyage en portoloin international – vers la Grèce – quand elle n'avait que neuf mois. Un an plus tard, ils étaient allés passer quelques mois dans les montagnes en Mongolie, et les voilà maintenant en Amérique du Sud.

Ce matin-là, Pandora était partie faire des courses dans le village le plus proche, et Xénophilius avait promis qu'il surveillerait Luna. « Et mieux que tu le fais dans notre jardin, hein ! avait-elle dit avant de partir. Perdre Luna dans la forêt amazonienne, ce n'est pas la même paire de manches que quand elle part se promener dans le bosquet derrière chez nous ! »

Xénophilius avait promis, juré, craché, qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa fille des yeux. Et pendant la première heure, il avait tenu sa promesse. Ils avaient joué au portrait, chassé des papillons – mais n'en avaient attrapé aucun –, cueilli un joli bouquet de fleurs tropicales pour décorer leur tente. Mais quand Xéno avait aperçu la queue du lived qui rentrait dans son nid, toute son attention s'était portée sur le petit animal si mystérieux, et il avait laissé Luna à ses propres moyens.

Au début, il avait quand même gardé une oreille tournée vers sa fille et ses babillements, les conversations qu'elle tenait avec les arbres qui les entouraient. Mais après un moment, tous ses sens s'étaient concentrés sur le buisson du lived et il en avait oublié tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas quand Luna laissa tomber son filet à papillons et disparut entre deux arbres, à la poursuite d'un oiseau coloré qui sautillait sur le sol.

Quand Xénophilius finit par lever la tête, décidant que le lived n'allait pas sortir aujourd'hui, Luna avait déjà disparu depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il se redressa, les mains posées sur les reins, et s'arqua le dos, appelant :

— Luna ? Tu veux aller te baigner à côté du camp ?

Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il se tourna, parcourant la clairière des yeux. Au départ, il n'était pas inquiet ; il arrivait à Luna de s'endormir au pied des grands arbres, nichée confortablement entre deux racines. Mais quand il ne repéra aucune petite tête blonde aux alentours, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Luna ! appela-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Où te caches-tu, ma chérie ? C'est pas gentil de te cacher de papa !

Quand aucun son – autre que les cris des animaux de la forêt – ne lui répondit, Xénophilius se passa une main dans les cheveux, choisit une direction au hasard et avança presque à la course. Ce faisant, il suppliait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait – et ceux qui lui étaient inconnus – de protéger sa petite fille et de lui permettre de la retrouver saine et sauve. Et, si possible, avant que Pandora ne revienne.

— Luna ! criait-il en s'avançant dans la forêt. Luna ! Réponds à papa !

— Papa !

Xénophilius se tourna vers sa droite, d'où approchait à la course une petite forme blonde. Il se baissa juste à temps pour l'attraper et la faire tournoyer à bout de bras autour de lui.

— Oh, Luna, ma petite aventurière ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Papa, 'ega'de !

C'est alors que Xénophilius remarqua la grande plume bleue que sa fille tenait serrée dans son poing.

— Waw, une plume de krakafou ! Tu es chanceuse ! Tu me raconteras tout ça au camp.

Xénophilius déposa un baiser sur la tête de Luna, puis repartit en direction de la clairière d'où il était venu.

— Et on ne dira rien de tout ça à maman, hein ?


	3. Alliance

Valerie était arrivée tôt aux funérailles de sa meilleure amie. Seule la famille était déjà installée sur la première rangée de sièges – Xénophilius, le bras posé sur les épaules de Luna, et les parents de Pandora. Valerie s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent. Luna fut la première à l'apercevoir, et se leva aussitôt pour venir la serrer de toute la force de ses bras fins. Valerie s'agenouilla pour être face à la fillette, et essuya du dos de la main quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses grands yeux gris.

— Salut, ma belle.

Luna renifla, mais lui fit un sourire flageolant. Après s'être relevée, Valerie prit l'enfant par la main et continua le long de l'allée centrale pour saluer les autres membres de la famille de Pandora, et leur offrir ses condoléances. Xénophilius l'invita à prendre place à côté d'eux, et Luna insista pour s'asseoir entre eux deux, leur tenant chacun une main.

Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, d'autres convives arrivèrent, présentèrent leurs condoléances aux Lovegood, puis allèrent prendre place dans l'assemblée, parlant entre eux à voix basse.

Par la suite, la cérémonie commença. Le mage, debout face à l'assemblée, portait une longue robe fuchsia et un chapeau serti de petits miroirs qui reflétaient le soleil et éblouissaient les gens chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête. Un copain de Xéno, sans doute, songea Valerie avec affection pour son étrange ami.

Après quelques minutes, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder. Elle connaissait déjà toutes les histoires qu'il racontait – elles avaient été amies presque depuis leur naissance, après tout ; elle connaissait Pandora comme le fond de sa poche. Elle baissa plutôt le regard et observa la petite Luna.

Contrairement à elle, la fillette avait les yeux rivés sur le mage et buvait ses mots, la bouche entre-ouverte. Pourtant, elle devait tout connaître elle aussi. Xénophilius et Pandora n'avaient jamais été du genre à cacher la vérité à leur fille, ou à peindre le monde en rose pour elle. Ils voulaient qu'elle ait l'esprit ouvert sur le monde, et comment pourrait-elle l'avoir, disaient-ils, si elle ne connaissait pas le monde tel qu'il était ?

On avait dit à Valerie que Luna avait vu sa mère mourir. Elle s'imaginait bien que, malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, cette vision aurait été une que Pandora aurait voulu éviter à sa fille de neuf ans. En pensant à la peur qu'elle avait dû avoir ce jour-là, et au souvenir qui la hanterait toute sa vie, Valerie serra la petite main cachée dans la sienne, et sentit une pression des doigts en réponse, même si Luna ne se tourna pas vers elle.

Quand le mage eut terminé son dernier sermon, toute l'assemblée se leva pour défiler devant le cercueil, dire un dernier adieu à Pandora. Xénophilius était bien sûr le premier à l'avant de la file, suivi de près par Luna. Il commença par rester devant le cercueil plusieurs minutes, la tête baissée pour que ses longs cheveux blonds cachent son visage, marmonnant des mots que personne ne comprenait. Puis, il tendit les mains, prit celle, inerte, de sa femme, et y déposa un baiser. Son prochain geste choqua les gens qui étaient assemblés autour de lui : il retira l'alliance de l'annulaire de Pandora. Valerie ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais, voyant que la mère de Pandora avait posé une main sur le bras de Xénophilius, se tut.

L'homme sortit une chaîne dorée de sa poche et y passa l'anneau. Puis, il se pencha et l'accrocha au cou de Luna.

— Comme ça, murmura-t-il à son oreille, maman sera toujours près de ton cœur.


	4. Ensemble

Les yeux étincelants, Filius Flitwick regardait entrer la nouvelle génération d'étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Une quarantaine de nouveaux petits sorciers, prêts à tout apprendre de la magie. Filius avait hâte de voir tous ces visages innocents dans ses cours.

Comme à chaque rentrée depuis des années, il se lançait le défi de repérer, avant la répartition, ceux qui se joindraient à sa maison. L'an dernier, il n'avait fait que deux erreurs : il avait été sûr que la petite Hermione Granger, qui était entrée sous le plafond magique en parlant à toute vitesse, serait une des siennes ; et il avait cru que les sœurs Patil ne seraient pas séparées et que Padma serait à Gryffondor, comme sa sœur. Il était heureux aujourd'hui que ce n'ait pas été le cas ; Padma Patil était une de ses meilleures élèves.

Deux erreurs : c'était son record. Il voulait voir s'il le battrait en 1992.

Alors que les élèves s'alignaient devant le tabouret du Choixpeau et que Minerva leur expliquait son fonctionnement, Filius se redressa le plus possible sur sa chaise et laissa courir son regard sur les visages des nouveaux, faisant ses prédictions. Le petit blond, à l'avant, il serait à Serdaigle, il en était sûr ; le brun à sa droite, probablement pas. La fillette aux longs cheveux roux – une autre Weasley, il en mettrait sa main au feu – irait sans nul doute rejoindre ses frères à Gryffondor. Sa voisine rondouillette, par contre, avait « Serdaigle » estampillé dans le front.

Filius continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la file, marquant mentalement une petite dizaine d'enfants qu'il pensait accueillir en première année dans sa maison. Quand il arriva à la petite dernière, presque cachée derrière le reste du groupe, il fronça les sourcils. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui descendaient de façon chaotique jusqu'au bas du dos, et des boucles d'oreille en forme de tire-bouchon lui encadraient le visage ; sous son uniforme, elle portait des espadrilles roses fluo, et sa baguette était nichée derrière son oreille ; ses grands yeux bleus couraient dans toute la salle et elle ne semblait pas écouter un mot de ce que disait Minerva, à l'avant.

Le professeur n'avait aucune idée. Il voyait de la curiosité dans son regard, certes, mais il voyait aussi son courage de ne pas se préoccuper de comment les autres la percevaient. Peut-être qu'elle serait à Serdaigle, peut-être pas, Filius n'arrivait pas du tout à se faire une idée.

Quand Minerva appela le premier nom – Adler, Grace – Filius se détourna de la mystérieuse blondinette, se résignant à avoir au moins une erreur cette année-là. Il n'avait pas cru que Grace ferait partie des bleu et bronze, et effectivement elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Pour la dizaine de noms qui suivirent, Filius fit un sans-faute. Les six Serdaigle qu'il avait prévus s'assirent bien à sa table, et aucun invité surprise ne vint s'y ajouter.

— Lovegood, Luna ! dit Minerva.

En voyant la blonde s'approcher du tabouret, Filius se redressa, toute son attention sur l'avant de la Grande Salle. Il entendit quelques rires discrets, vit quelques sourires et coups de coude entre amis alors que la petite originale s'avançait d'un pas presque gambadant vers l'endroit où Minerva l'attendait avec le Choixpeau. Elle prit place sur le tabouret comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, et la directrice adjointe lui plaça le vieux chapeau sur la tête.

Filius était sur le bout de sa chaise. Soudainement, il avait envie que Luna soit à Serdaigle. Elle semblait amusante, pétillante, originale ; sa maison avait besoin de ce genre d'énergie.

Le Choixpeau mit un moment à se décider, mais finit par crier :

— SERDAIGLE !

Filius se mit à applaudir de toutes ses forces alors que Luna descendait du tabouret d'un bond et se dirigea à la table en gambadant carrément cette fois. En s'asseyant à côté de Robin, le dernier nouveau Serdaigle, elle leva les yeux vers Filius et lui envoya un sourire radieux, auquel il répondit.

Oui, se dit-il. Tu fais bien partie de la famille de Serdaigle.


	5. D'épices et de sang

Pompom Pomfresh était installée sur un des lits vides. Elle profitait de cette matinée ensoleillée d'avril – une des rares où l'infirmerie était restée vide – pour s'avancer dans la lecture du dernier roman de Daisy Hookum, qu'avait choisi Irma Pince lors de la dernière rencontre de leur club de lecture. Elle en était à un chapitre particulièrement croustillant – l'héroïne s'était enfin retrouvée seule avec le héros dans l'arrière-boutique de son apothicaire – quand elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

— Madame Pomfresh ?

Pompom plaça son marque-page dans le roman et le cacha dans la table de chevet vide avant de sortir de derrière les rideaux qu'elle avait tirés autour du lit.

— Mademoiselle O'Neal, dit-elle, ayant reconnu la voix de la jeune fille de quatrième année. Êtes-vous encore tombée de votre balai de Quidditch ?

— Ce n'est pas pour moi cette fois, madame.

C'est à ce moment que Pompom remarqua la jeune fille blonde appuyée sur l'épaule de O'Neal, sa main enveloppée dans un tissu qui avait certainement été blanc avant de prendre la teinte rouge qu'il arborait maintenant. Elle s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse et, avec l'aide de Rionach O'Neal, l'amena vers un des lits.

— Elle s'est coupée pendant le cours de potions, expliqua la jeune Gryffondor. On tranchait des racines pour une potion de réveil. D'ailleurs, je devrais y retourner, le professeur Rogue va m'enlever des points si je ne finis pas avant la fin du cours…

Pompom hocha la tête sans la tourner, tout en défaisant délicatement le bandage de fortune qui entourait la main de la jeune blonde.

— Je t'amènerai ton sac à l'heure du dîner, Luna.

Luna. Alors c'était elle, la fameuse Loufoca Lovegood dont Pompom avait tant entendu parler dans la salle des professeurs. Il était rare que des élèves de Poudlard réussissent à faire plus de trois ans sans se blesser, tomber malades, avoir besoin des services de l'infirmière. Elle avait été très curieuse de rencontrer cette étrange jeune fille, après ce que lui avaient raconté ses collègues à son sujet.

Pour le moment, elle devait avouer, en regardant le visage pâle de sa jeune patiente, que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air particulièrement différente de ses autres blessés.

—Ne bouge pas, dit Pompom en se levant. Je vais mettre un peu d'essence de dictame, ta coupure ne paraîtra même plus après quelques jours.

L'infirmière se rendit de l'autre côté de la pièce et farfouillait dans la grande armoire quand une petite voix s'éleva derrière elle.

— Avez-vous de l'estragon ?

Pompom retourna vers elle, sa bouteille de dictame à la main et les sourcils froncés.

— De l'estragon ? Pour quoi faire ?

— Il faut mettre de l'estragon sur toutes les blessures qui saignent, vous ne saviez pas ? répondit Luna d'un ton sérieux. Sinon, tous les plunketts des environs seront attirés par l'odeur.

Pompom fit couler quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame sur la plaie de la jeune fille, qui se referma aussitôt.

— Des plunketts ?

— Des petits insectes qui grignotent la peau autour des blessures, expliqua Luna calmement. Ce n'est pas très dangereux, mais ça pique beaucoup, et il est possible que la nouvelle peau soit orange après.

L'infirmière refit un bandage propre en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, puis aida la jeune Lovegood à se relever.

— Voilà, j'ai fini, dit-elle. J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir d'estragon ici, mais il y en a certainement dans la cuisine, les elfes se feront un plaisir de vous en donner.

— D'accord, j'irai voir. Et je leur dirai de vous en amener, vous en aurez besoin si d'autres gens se coupent. J'ai vu beaucoup de corbeaux dehors cette année, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il y a un nid de plunketts près du château. Les corbeaux mangent les plunketts, vous savez.

Pompom regarda Luna Lovegood sortir de son infirmerie, un air mi-amusé, mi-perplexe sur le visage. En tout cas, on ne lui avait pas menti ; cette jeune fille était vraiment originale.


	6. Où souffle le vent

— Tu veux vraiment aller à ça ? demanda Marietta pour au moins la dix-huitième fois de la journée.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas à son amie. Elle se mit plutôt à avancer plus vite, sans même se tourner pour voir si Marietta la suivait. Devant elle, les jumelles Patil marchaient calmement dans la même direction qu'elles, et Cho fut soulagée de voir qu'elle ne serait pas la seule représentante de Serdaigle à cette réunion.

— Salut Padma, Parvati, dit Cho en les rejoignant. Vous allez aussi au…

Elle laissa sa question s'évanouir, ne sachant soudainement pas si elle devait en parler en public. Après tout, si Ombrage venait à apprendre ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire, leur punition serait légendaire. Les jumelles échangèrent un regard, et Padma hocha doucement la tête.

— À la Tête du Sanglier, dit Parvati. Tiens, il est juste là.

Les quatre jeunes filles – Marietta les avait bien rejointes avant leur arrivée – passèrent la porte du bar miteux, se joignant au groupe de Gryffondor qui était déjà arrivé. Cho se surprit à fixer Harry, à espérer qu'il se tourne vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lui sourire, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, la distrayant.

Une seule personne entra, cette fois-ci. Une personne aux longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés, aux yeux perdus dans le vague. Cho sourit quand Marietta lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Qu'est-ce que Loufoca fait ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse teintée d'humour. Elle s'est perdue ?

Cho haussa une épaule, amusée.

— Elle a peut-être suivi les gens sans savoir où on allait.

Cho suivit du regard la jeune Serdaigle de deux ans sa cadette alors qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise en bois sans parler à qui que ce soit, les yeux fixés sur le trio de Gryffondor à l'avant, un vague sourire accroché aux lèvres. La brune secoua doucement la tête.

Luna Lovegood avait toujours été un mystère, pour elle – et le resterait à jamais, sans doute. Elle appartenait à Serdaigle, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais en même temps elle semblait en être complètement déconnectée. Cho ne la voyait presque jamais discuter avec ses camarades d'autre chose que de leurs travaux scolaires, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas malheureuse. Elle n'avait jamais semblé se désoler de sa solitude, son isolation, ni même tenir rancune à ceux qui se moquaient d'elle à peine subtilement. Luna était libre, profitait des petites choses de la vie, allait là où la portait le vent.

Cho se dit qu'il y avait probablement de pires façons de passer son temps.

À l'avant, Hermione se racla la gorge, et le silence tomba dans la taverne. Cho regarda autour d'elle, étonnée ; pendant sa contemplation de Luna, l'endroit s'était rempli d'élèves de tous les âges et de toutes les maisons.

— Bon, eh bien, euh… bonjour, commença Hermione.

Luna se croisa les jambes et s'avança sur la chaise, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Cho la regarda un instant, avant de tourner toute son attention vers Hermione, elle aussi. Luna était peut-être venue ici par accident ; et alors ? N'étaient-ils pas tous ici un peu par accident ? Ils ne savaient pas trop dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire ni ce qui leur tomberait dessus. Ils profiteraient tous d'être un peu plus comme la jeune Serdaigle : l'esprit grand ouvert, prêts à tout.

Advienne que pourra.


	7. Apparat

En ce jour ensoleillé, Molly Weasley n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Son fils aîné, son Bill chéri, avait épousé la femme de ses rêves. Si Molly n'avait pas su apprécier Fleur dès leur première rencontre, elle pouvait aujourd'hui se dire très fière d'accueillir la jeune femme dans les rangs de la grande famille Weasley.

La matriarche laissait son regard courir sur la foule, sur le plancher de danse et autour des tables. Cela l'émouvait de voir tant de beauté, tant de richesse, dans l'humble cour du Terrier. Les familles des mariés, leurs amis, leurs collègues, tous dans leurs plus beaux atours ; Ginny et Gabrielle, resplendissantes dans leurs robes dorées ; Ron et Hermione, l'air des plus heureux en tournant l'un autour de l'autre au centre du plancher de danse ; même Fred et George étaient propres et coquets dans leurs habits d'un bleu profond, leurs cheveux roux bien ordonnés.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les mariés, le clou de la soirée. Son fils, les cheveux – toujours trop longs, de l'avis de sa mère – tirés en catogan, libérant son visage, beau malgré les cicatrices. Et sa belle-fille, simplement magnifique dans sa robe simple. Il émanait d'eux une aura de pur bonheur alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux en dansant. Molly porta la main à sa poitrine.

Clic !

Le son fit sursauter Molly. À quelques pas d'elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés baissa l'appareil photo qu'elle tenait à ses yeux et lui sourit.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit-elle. Mais j'adore les photos incognito, comme ça. Ce sont souvent mes meilleurs clichés.

Molly lui sourit à son tour, faisant signe qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mal, et la photographe continua sa tournée. Elle s'arrêta devant Viktor Krum entouré de cousines Delacour, devant Gabrielle qui dansait avec son père, devant Charlie qui montrait son plus récent tatouage à Ron et Harry – Barny.

Quand elle s'approcha d'une jeune femme en robe jaune fluo et souleva son appareil, Molly dut s'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre, la prendre par le bras et l'attirer vers d'autres convives. Luna avait le droit d'être prise en photo, se dit-elle, d'être immortalisée dans l'album qui commémorerait la journée. Elle avait été invitée.

Pendant que Molly la regardait, Luna se mit à danser, seule, tournoyant sur elle-même, les bras dans les airs, sa tête tellement penchée vers l'arrière que le tournesol qui ornait ses cheveux semblait sur le point de tomber. Elle semblait ignorer totalement ce qui l'entourait, que ce soit la photographe qui continuait à la mitrailler ou les autres invités qui s'éloignaient d'elle avec des rires à peine camouflés.

Molly se mordit la lèvre, à mi-chemin entre la contrariété et l'amusement. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit pour interrompre Luna, ses enfants ne lui pardonneraient pas. Les Lovegood avaient toujours été de bons voisins, appréciés des Weasley. Elle espérait seulement que la photographe continue sa tournée. Il y avait tellement d'autres photos à prendre, de moments dont elle voudrait plus se souvenir que celui-ci.

À ce moment, Ginny s'approcha de Luna, l'observa quelques secondes, puis se joignit à la danse étrange, sa robe dorée tournoyant autour de ses jambes nues. La petite Gabrielle se joignit rapidement aux deux amies, ses mouvements enfantins donnant une certaine grâce à la routine.

Les regards amusés se mêlaient maintenant à ceux, attendris, de la famille Delacour, et aux coups d'œil admiratifs que lançaient plusieurs garçons aux formes de Ginny qui se mouvaient sous sa robe – Molly espérait qu'Arthur n'était pas là pour constater qu'on reluquait sa petite fille chérie.

Et la photographe continuait à mitrailler.

Molly sourit.

Finalement, il s'agissait d'un souvenir qu'il lui ferait plaisir de revoir, année après année.


	8. Finir à terre

— Qui peut me donner les raisons pour lesquelles les Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers ?

Ginny sentit la vague de malaise parcourir la salle de classe. Elle voyait les Serdaigle à gauche, les Poufsouffle à droite, se tortiller sur leur chaise, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter d'attirer l'attention d'Alecto Carrow.

— Toi, Lovegood, continua la professeure d'une voix sèche. Dis-moi pourquoi les Moldus sont-ils moins que rien, pire que des animaux.

Ginny se tourna quelque peu, voyant le profil de Luna, assise à deux rangées d'elle. La Serdaigle avait le visage dur, la bouche fermée. Ginny serra les poings si fort que ses ongles écorchèrent sa paume.

— C'est faux, vint la voix claire de Luna. Ils ne le sont pas.

Carrow, qui avait fait demi-tour pour retourner au tableau, se figea et se retourna doucement.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un murmure qui résonna dans le silence qui s'était abattu sur la classe.

— Que vous mentez. Les Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux animaux, et encore moins aux sorciers.

Le silence fut interrompu par des hoquets de surprise, quelques murmures. Ginny se tourna alors franchement vers son amie, et vit que celle-ci avait le visage levé, le regard clair, les yeux qui lançaient des étincelles. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient surpris de voir Luna, la douce Loufoca, se rebeller, mais Ginny ne l'était pas ; c'était là la Luna qu'elle côtoyait depuis leur quatrième année, celle qui montrait son visage dans leurs réunions de l'AD. Elle croisa les regards de quelques autres membres de l'AD de leur classe et sourit.

— Qu'as-tu dit ? siffla Carrow.

— Les Moldus ne sont pas inférieurs aux sorciers, répéta Luna d'une voix encore plus forte et ferme. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi les sorciers n'ont-ils pas le contrôle de la planète ? Pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher de leurs yeux ? J'ai dit que vous nous mentez.

Le visage de Carrow avait viré du blanc au rouge tomate, et Ginny dut se serrer les poings pour ne pas applaudir. Ce que faisait Luna était dangereux, bien sûr, elle avait entendu que les Carrow n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables pour mater les élèves qui refusaient de se soumettre au nouveau régime. Mais ici, Luna les représentait tous, les membres de l'AD et les autres qui conservaient leur liberté de pensée et refuseraient de finir à terre devant ces apprentis dictateurs.

— Pour qui te prends-tu ? cracha Carrow en frappant du poing le bureau de Luna, qui sursauta presque imperceptiblement. Qui es-tu pour nier ce que te dit un professeur ?

— Je suis Luna Lovegood, fille de Xénophilius et de Pandora Lovegood. On m'a toujours appris à garder l'esprit ouvert, et ce n'est pas pour faire plaisir aux Joncheruines qui vous embrouillent que je changerai !

Ginny ne vit pas partir la claque, mais l'entendit retentir sur la joue de son amie. Les exclamations de surprise furent plus fortes cette fois alors que Luna essuyait le sang qui avait jailli de sa lèvre coupée. Carrow agrippa brusquement son bras et le tira vers elle, relevant sa manche et appuyant sa baguette contre l'avant-bras fin.

— Retenue ce soir à dix-neuf heures, mon bureau. Ne sois pas en retard.

Luna grimaça alors que les mots se gravèrent dans sa peau blanche. Ginny n'en avait pas encore fait l'expérience, mais Neville, qui avait eu une retenue avec le frère Carrow la semaine précédente, était arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard et les mots gravés avaient semblé exploser, l'emplissant d'une telle douleur qu'il n'avait pas pu utiliser son bras pendant près de trois jours. Luna ne serait pas en retard.

Pendant que Carrow tournait le dos à la classe pour retourner à son bureau, Ginny croisa le regard de Luna et lui sourit avec un hochement de tête. Elle raconterait à la réunion de l'AD, ce soir-là, ce qu'avait dit la Serdaigle pour se mériter une retenue. Peut-être inspirerait-elle d'autres petites rébellions du même genre.


	9. À cor et à cris

La salle sur demande était devenue un refuge. À tout moment de la journée – après les repas, avant le couvre-feu, entre deux cours – elle était ouverte, hébergeant un, deux ou une dizaine de membres de l'AD. Aux tapis et aux mannequins dont ils se servaient toujours les soirs d'entraînement étaient venus s'ajouter quelques poufs et fauteuils, et même un hamac, au grand plaisir de Padma Patil qui avait pris l'habitude d'y faire la sieste pendant sa période libre du jeudi après-midi.

Ce soir-là seule une petite demi-douzaine d'élèves occupaient l'endroit. Aucun entraînement n'était prévu avant quelques jours, et la plupart des membres de l'AD avaient préféré passer la soirée dans leur propre salle commune.

Neville était affalé dans le profond fauteuil vert pomme, son manuel de métamorphose ouvert sur ses genoux. Il tentait de lire le chapitre que leur avait assigné McGonagall à la fin du dernier cours quand une forte exclamation venant du fauteuil voisin le fit sursauter.

— Ah, les salopards !

Seamus, le visage rouge, foudroyait du regard la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait été en train de lire.

— Écoutez ça, dit-il. « Selon un récent sondage, la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, menée par Dolores Ombrage, jouit d'un taux d'approbation de quatre-vingt-quatorze pour cent dans le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Vu ces résultats, le gouvernement a décidé de doubler, dès le mois prochain, les effectifs alloués aux rafles. » Quatre-vingt-quatorze pour cent d'approbation ?! Ils sortent ça d'où ?

— De leur cul, comme la majorité de leurs « nouvelles », répondit Cormac McLaggen d'une voix lasse.

— Il nous faudrait vraiment une source de nouvelles plus fiable que ce torchon.

Seamus froissa le journal et le jeta dans le feu ronflant de la cheminée.

C'était la demande que Neville entendait le plus souvent, tant au sein de l'AD qu'ailleurs dans le château. Tout le monde réclamait des nouvelles, des vraies nouvelles, autres que celles filtrées par le ministère, mais personne ne savait où les trouver.

— Le Chicaneur.

Neville se retourna, surpris à nouveau, cette fois par une voix fluette. Celle de Luna. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était là, dans un pouf près de la cheminée. Y était-elle depuis qu'il était arrivé, une heure auparavant, ou s'était-elle glissée subtilement dans la salle depuis ? Neville se sentait honteux.

— Le journal du f –

Neville donna un coup de pied à son ami pour l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

— De ton père ? se reprit-il, se massant le tibia.

— Il écrit sur Harry, sur la guerre, sur la résistance. Même s'il n'a pas toujours tous les faits, ce qu'il écrit ne peut pas être plus faux que ce que nous raconte la Gazette.

Seamus regarda Neville, un sourcil haussé. Elle n'a pas tort, disait son regard.

— Mais si tu dis vrai, si ton père écrit de notre côté de la guerre, jamais on ne laissera entrer ça à Poudlard.

Luna sourit.

— J'ai une idée là-dessus. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

Les occupants de la salle sur demande regardèrent en silence la jeune blonde se rendre d'un pas léger vers la grande porte. Quand elle eut disparu, Neville sourit à son tour.

Dépendre des Lovegood pour avoir un aperçu de la vérité. Décidément, cette guerre leur réservait bien des surprises !


	10. La révolte sourde

Garrick Ollivander ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans ce sous-sol miteux quand elle arriva. Il était assis par terre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne leva même pas les yeux, si habitué et résigné qu'il était à son emprisonnement : le sbire qui avait été désigné ce jour-là pour s'occuper du prisonnier entrerait, déposerait avec plus ou moins de soin une assiette de nourriture plus ou moins douteuse, et repartirait sans dire un mot. Ollivander avait arrêté d'essayer de s'enfuir, ou même de parler à ses capteurs, c'était peine perdue.

Mais cette fois, ce fut différent.

— Ici, jappa une voix rauque. Installe-toi bien confortablement. Tu ne sortiras pas de sitôt.

La porte se referma rapidement, mais Ollivander sortit de son coin, et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés. Elle lui faisait dos, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait de grands yeux bleus, un air rêveur, le coin des lèvres retroussés en un sourire perpétuel.

— Luna ? dit-il d'une voix rauque qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des semaines. Luna Lovegood ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit largement en reconnaissant son compagnon.

— Monsieur Ollivander ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de vous, nous croyions que vous étiez mort !

— Quel jour est-on, Miss Lovegood ? Quel jour ?

Luna fronça les sourcils.

— Ils m'ont pris sur le Poudlard Express, avant les vacances de Noël. Le 22 décembre.

— 1996 ?

— 1997.

Les jambes d'Ollivander faiblirent et il s'écroula. Luna s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit la main, le visage inquiet.

— Seize mois, marmonna-t-il. Je suis ici depuis seize mois.

Seize mois de questions, de torture, de douleur. C'était trop.

Luna se mordit la lèvre, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

— Je suis là maintenant. Vous n'avez plus à faire face à tout cela seul.

Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans sa geôle changea la vie d'Ollivander du tout au tout. Luna avait adopté la vie de prisonnière sans sourciller, ne réagissant pas aux menaces et aux insultes des Mangemorts, traitant les maigres rations qu'ils recevaient comme s'il s'agissait des meilleurs festins de Poudlard.

Elle avait ramené les sourires et le plaisir dans la vie de Garrick. Sans rien faire pour fuir ou combattre tous les sorciers qui les maintenaient captifs – elle savait d'avance que toute tentative en ce sens serait futile –, elle refusait de se laisser abattre et, par conséquent, refusait de laisser son compagnon se morfondre dans sa misère. Pour Ollivander, ses sourires étaient plus parlants que des discussions, sa bonne humeur mieux qu'une rébellion. En restant attachée à la vie et à l'espoir, elle menait la meilleure sorte de révolte.

Ce fut elle, sans aucun doute, qui sauva la vie de Garrick.

Le jour où des amis de Luna apparurent pour les sauver, il refusait d'y croire. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était en train de rêver, qu'il se réveillerait une fois de plus sur le sol dur et froid de ce qui avait été sa demeure pour maintenant plus d'un an et demi. Parce que depuis quand un groupe d'adolescents était-ils capables de battre une armée de Mangemorts expérimentés ?

Alors Ollivander doutait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour s'éviter trop de déception quand il s'avérerait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fantaisie. Quand l'elfe de maison glissa une main fripée dans la sienne, il restait perplexe. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit une plage, des vagues, une petite maison balayée par le vent, il se dit qu'il s'imaginait n'importe quoi.

Ce ne fut que quand Luna Lovegood apparut à côté de lui qu'il se permit la première lueur d'optimisme. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ensemble, ils observèrent la chaumière, en haut d'une dune, et les deux sorciers qui s'approchaient d'eux à la course.

— Ça y est, Garrick, dit-elle de sa voix qui n'avait pas une fois perdu de sa note positive. On est rentrés à la maison.


	11. Misérables retrouvailles

Le 2 mai 1999, les portes de Poudlard avaient été ouvertes en grand pour accueillir semblait-il la quasi-totalité des sorciers anglais. Hannah Abbott, qui travaillait aux Trois Balais depuis l'été précédent, s'était proposée pour rester en poste ce jour-là, permettant à Rosmerta de se joindre aux célébrations.

— Oui, je suis certaine, avait-elle assuré sa patronne pour la énième fois en la poussant par la porte.

La vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas fêter cette journée. Pour le monde sorcier, c'était le jour où le bien avait vaincu le mal, mais pour elle et pour les autres combattants, c'était l'anniversaire de morts et de blessés, encore trop douloureux pour être célébré. Hannah était donc restée dans le pub ouvert mais vide – il se remplirait plus tard, quand les cérémonies seraient terminées à l'école et que tout le monde reviendrait à Pré-au-Lard –, et s'était installée derrière le comptoir, frottant quelques verres.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, encore bien trop tôt en après-midi, elle leva la tête avec étonnement, puis sourit en reconnaissant un groupe de ses amis de l'AD – Lavande en chaise roulante poussée par Cormac, les jumelles Patil, Seamus et Dean.

— Pas assez intéressant ? demanda Hannah en posant une demi-douzaine de verres propres sur le comptoir.

— Trop déprimant, répondit Seamus en prenant les verres pour les poser sur une grande table.

— On préfère être entre gens qui réalisent vraiment ce qu'on commémore, renchérit Dean. Plus que les politiciens sur leurs podiums.

Sans un mot, Lavande souleva son verre, que Cormac venait de remplir.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent commencer à boire, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer d'abord Cho, puis Angelina et Alicia, Katie, Michael et Ernie. Finalement, fermant la marche, Neville et Luna. Neville se dirigea vers l'arrière du comptoir, embrassa Hannah sur les lèvres et lui prit le plateau des mains pour le déposer sur la table.

— On croyait que vous n'arriveriez pas à vous libérer, dit Hannah en suivant son copain.

— Luna et moi on a réussi, mais Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, ils arriveront jamais à semer les journalistes.

— Il faut croire qu'on est moins importants à leurs yeux.

Hannah se tourna vers Luna, étonnée. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des commentaires cyniques comme celui-là.

Mais aucun ressentiment n'apparaissait sur le visage de la blonde. Au contraire, son sempiternel sourire rêveur ornait ses lèvres, sourire qui s'élargit quand elle croisa le regard de Hannah.

— Bien sûr, je ne leur envie pas une seule seconde leur popularité, continua-t-elle. Si je devais donner autant d'entrevues qu'eux, je n'aurais plus le temps de cultiver mes prunes dirigeables.

Sacrée Luna, se dit Hannah en appuyant la tête sur l'épaule de Neville. Elle ne changera jamais. Malgré tout ce qui lui arrive – la mort de sa mère, les moqueries de ses camarades, ses mois d'emprisonnement au manoir Malefoy – elle reste elle-même. Quelqu'un de moins courageux qu'elle se serait effondré il y a longtemps.

Quand les anciens élèves entendirent des coups de canon venant de Poudlard, marquant l'heure exacte de la victoire, ils levèrent tous leur verre sans dire un mot. Pour Colin, pour Fred. Pour Remus et Tonks, et tous les autres.

Et aussi pour eux-mêmes, un peu.


	12. Douceur et volupté

Rolf émergea lentement du sommeil ce matin-là. Le soleil brillait déjà de mille feux, inondant sa hutte de mille feux et dépit de ses rideaux opaques. Il s'étira langoureusement, des mains jusqu'aux orteils. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un dos ferme et lisse de l'autre côté du lit, il sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

Il n'avait pas eu de compagnie dans ce lit depuis si longtemps. Mais en voyant les cheveux blonds qui recouvraient l'épaule nue de la femme toujours endormie, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent, et il sourit.

Luna Lovegood.

Quand il avait reçu une lettre de son père, un peu plus de quatre mois auparavant, lui annonçant qu'il lui envoyait une stagiaire pour l'épauler dans ses travaux, il n'avait pas été ravi. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait seul dans la jungle bolivienne. Il avait établi des relations cordiales avec les différents villages – indigènes et autres, moldus et sorciers – qui l'entouraient, avait développé une routine qui lui permettait d'observer toutes les bestioles qu'abritait la forêt amazonienne. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une stagiaire vienne le déranger dans ses routines.

Quand elle était arrivée par portoloin international et qu'il était allé la chercher à contrecœur, il avait eu envie de faire demi-tour sans lui adresser un mot. Elle était jeune, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. À peine sortie de Poudlard, près de sept ans et demi sa cadette. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était héroïne de guerre, qu'elle avait vaillamment combattu les forces du mal à à peine quinze ans, mais quand il avait vu ses longs cheveux emmêlés, ses grands yeux blonds qui regardaient autour d'elle s'un air rêveur, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'arbre de sa vie, Rolf s'était dit que Norbert avait dû se tromper. Cette fille avait à peine l'air de savoir s'habiller seule, encore moins se battre.

Alors Rolf l'avait ramenée à son camp, lui faisant un tour du propriétaire presque monosyllabique. « Grill. » « Labo. » « Spécimens. » « Ta tente. »

Au début, la bonne humeur et le sourire constant de la jeune femme face à son air de plus en plus grognon le perturbaient, le rendaient perplexe, l'énervaient. Mais il avait fini par se laisser charmer par sa gentillesse et sa douce folie, se prenant quelques fois à sourire en lui parlant, à siffloter en travaillant à ses côtés et à la complimenter quand il parlait de ses progrès à son père.

Le jour où il passa des heures à chercher avec elle une de ses créatures imaginaires, auxquelles Rolf ne croyait même pas un peu, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Sa solitude, son isolation, son introversion, tout avait fui devant le soleil qu'avait apporté Luna dans sa vie. Il le lui avait dit tout de suite, et elle lui avait répondu d'un sourire et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

— Je le savais. Les geheims me l'ont murmuré à l'oreille ce matin.

Il avait glissé une main dans ses épais cheveux blonds et l'avait attirée à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Depuis un mois maintenant, ils étaient inséparables. Rolf n'arrivait plus à se passer de la douceur de Luna, de sa gentillesse, pas plus que de sa folie et de sa spontanéité. Chaque jour était une surprise avec elle, elle avait mis tellement de couleur dans sa vie que toutes ses années sans elle lui semblaient maintenant monotones et monochromes.

Pendant que Luna se tortillait entre les draps à ses côtés, s'extirpant doucement des limbes du sommeil, Rolf faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts une petite bague d'herbe tressée par une jeune sorcière du village voisin. Une bague de promesse.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Luna Lovegood, il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre.


	13. Un silence assourdissant

À Poudlard, si on avait demandé à Padma Patil ce qu'elle voulait être quand elle serait adulte, elle n'aurait pas répondu sage-femme. Elle ne s'était jamais senti d'affinité particulière pour ce métier, ni pour son aspect médical, qui la dégoûtait un peu, ni pour la proximité constante avec les enfants, qu'elle-même ne voulait pas.

Mais quand, lors d'un voyage dans sa famille en Inde après sa septième année, elle s'était trouvée avec sa mère à sa tante à aider sa cousine à accoucher de sa fille, prématurée de six semaines, elle s'était découvert une passion. Alors dès son retour en Angleterre, elle s'était enrôlée à l'école de maïeutique de Ste Mangouste.

Elle avait obtenu son diplôme à temps pour pouvoir aider le premier fils des Potter à voir le jour, puis les deux autres enfants de Ginny, et ceux d'Hermione, de Hannah, de Lavande, et de près de trois cents autres femmes.

Le jour du quinzième anniversaire du début de sa carrière, son assistante lui annonça qu'une nouvelle patiente l'attendait dans la salle d'examen C.

— Tu vas t'amuser, avait-elle dit avec une grimace moqueuse. Elle maintient que des gremlins, ou je sais pas quoi, lui ont confié qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

Sous le regard abasourdi de la jeune femme, Padma s'était rendue avec un grand sourire retrouver Luna dans la salle C.

La grossesse – de jumeaux, en effet, gremlins ou non – s'était passée à merveille, et l'accouchement, bien que long, s'était déroulé sans accroc. Un peu avant midi, plus de vingt-quatre heures après l'arrivée de Luna à l'hôpital, Padma était dans la petite cuisine des médicomages, avalant une bonne tasse de café. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire l'examen des deux nouveau-nés, puis elle pourrait rentrer profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Mais pour le moment, elle avait laissé les parents profiter de leurs enfants en tête-à-tête un petit peu. L'examen pourrait attendre.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et un collègue s'assit face à elle. Il grimaça avec sympathie en voyant son air fatigué.

— Longue nuit ?

— Jumeaux, expliqua simplement Padma. Vingt-trois heures.

— Aïe. Ils sont déjà partis en salle de repos ?

Padma secoua la tête.

— Ils sont juste là, salle deux-cent huit.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

— Je viens de passer devant, je n'ai rien entendu, je croyais que la salle était vide.

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler, Padma s'était levée et s'était précipitée dans le corridor. Depuis que sa sœur avait perdu sa première-née ainsi – mort subite du nourrisson, inévitable et imprévisible –, Padma en avait une peur phobique. Elle en cauchemardait la nuit, vérifiait sans cesse l'état de ses nouveaux patients, deux fois plutôt qu'une.

Ce jour-là, quand elle sortit de la cuisine, ce fut le silence qui la frappa. Un silence incongru, inhabituel, dans un corridor si souvent plein des hurlements des nourrissons et des conversations des nouveaux parents. En franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte deux cent huit, une série de pensées sombres lui tournoyaient dans l'esprit. Et si elle avait manqué un signe, dans son état de fatigue ? Et si elle avait oublié une vérification importante ? Et si, et si, et si ?

Arrivée à la porte, elle la poussa sèchement et entra dans la salle à la lumière tamisée. Rolf Dragonneau, un garçonnet dans les bras, sursauta et lança un regard lourd de reproches à Padma. Luna, au contraire, ne sembla pas surprise par l'arrivée brusque de son ancienne camarade de maison et lui sourit, ses yeux fatigués pétillant quand même de bonheur.

— Padma, nous avons choisi des noms.

Elle souleva le bambin qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

— Lorcan.

Rolf passa un doigt sur la joue de l'autre enfant.

— Et Lysander.

Padma s'assit sur le lit de son amie et regarda tendrement les deux bébés.

— Ils sont parfaits.


	14. L'oubliée

Les jumeaux Dragonneau ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ; à tel point qu'on doutait parfois qu'ils fussent jumeaux, ou même frères !

Lorcan avait la tignasse blonde et les yeux bleus de sa mère, sa minceur et sa petite taille. Lysander, lui, était aussi brun que son père, grand et musclé comme lui. Même à seulement onze ans, il était déjà plus grand que Luna.

Côté tempérament, par contre, c'était le contraire. Lorcan était silencieux, calme et terre-à-terre, comme Rolf, alors que son frère était aussi rêveur et intrépide que leur mère.

Et pourtant, malgré leurs différences, les frères étaient inséparables. Lysander était toujours prêt à défendre Lorcan s'il en avait besoin, et Lorcan aidait Lysander avec ses devoirs, faisant preuve de toute la patience du monde. Pendant toute leur enfance, tous leurs voyages, jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés.

Jusqu'à leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

Nerveux, les jumeaux s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide. Ayant beaucoup voyagé durant leur enfance, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire beaucoup d'amis en Angleterre, et ne pouvaient compter que sur l'un l'autre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Ils connaissaient bien toute la famille Weasley, mais les seuls qu'il restait à Poudlard – Louis, Lily et Hugo – étaient en septième année, et ne viendraient jamais voir les petits nouveaux qu'étaient les Dragonneau.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints dans leur compartiment par deux fillettes et un autre garçon, qui entamaient eux aussi leur première année. Le passage du chariot de friandises et le partage d'une boîte de dragées surprise rompirent la glace, et avant même que le train soit sorti de Londres, le compartiment était plein de rires et de conversations enthousiastes.

Avant bien longtemps, la conversation toucha le sujet qui importait le plus à tous les nouveaux : la répartition.

— Mes deux parents étaient à Poufsouffle, dit une des deux filles. Je suppose que j'y serai aussi.

— Moi, j'espère être à Gryffondor, affirma le garçon en bombant le torse.

— C'est laquelle Gryffondor, déjà ?

La deuxième fillette était née-Moldue. Lorcan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le futur Gryffondor – qu'il n'aimait déjà pas – fut plus rapide.

— Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure de toutes les maisons. Celle des courageux qui n'ont peur de rien. Tous les héros de la guerre y étaient : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat…

— Et Luna Lovegood ?

Lorcan avait les poings serrés et les yeux plissés. Toute sa vie, il avait entendu cette rengaine sur les héros de Poudlard à Gryffondor. Dans toutes les cérémonies de commémoration, les articles de journaux, les émissions spéciales de magivision, c'était Potter par-ci, Weasley par-là. Il ne leur en voulait pas, il adorait toute la famille, et sa mère lui disait préférer le relatif anonymat dont elle jouissait encore, mais il refusait d'accepter que même ici, on parle de Gryffondor comme la seule maison capable de former des héros. On venait de se départir d'un préjugé sur les membres d'une maison de Poudlard ; il ne fallait pas le remplacer par un autre.

— Ah oui, elle. Poufsouffle, c'est ça ?

— Serdaigle, répondit Lorcan, les dents serrées.

Le garçon haussa une épaule, puis se tourna vers Lysander.

— Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air de vouloir être un héros.

Lysander jeta un regard rapide à son frère, puis répondit :

— Ouais. Ça sera sûrement Gryffondor pour moi aussi.

Aux mots de son jumeau, Lorcan se leva brusquement, le visage rouge.

— Maman aurait honte, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ignorant les tentatives de Lysander de le convaincre de rester, et les rires de ses futurs camarades de classe, Lorcan attrapa son sac et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il parcourut les wagons d'un pas énervé, jusqu'à trouver un siège libre, dans lequel il se laissa tomber et appuya son front contre la fenêtre.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit à son frère était faux. Luna n'aurait jamais honte de lui, peu importe la maison dans laquelle il était réparti. Serdaigle, Gryffondor, même Serpentard, peu lui importerait, tant que ses garçons étaient heureux. C'était justement cette attitude effacée de sa mère qui lui avait permis de tomber dans l'oubli, de laisser les autres héros de guerre, ceux de Gryffondor, de prendre toute la place.

Mais Lorcan ne voyait pas cela de la même manière. Avec ou sans Lysander, il allait montrer à tous que Gryffondor n'était pas la seule maison héroïque.


	15. Suivre les traces

C'était étrange. Luna était à deux endroits en même temps. Dans sa chambre, les yeux fermés, mais aussi dehors, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sentait les lourdes couvertures sur son corps frêle, les mains de ses deux fils qui serraient les siennes, mais aussi la neige mouillée sous ses pieds, le vent froid contre ses joues. Elle respirait l'odeur de sa propre vieillesse, et en même temps celle de l'air frais et hivernal de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y colla pour contempler la scène à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle se voyait elle-même, la peau ridée, les cheveux gris, et passa une main sur sa joue douce, ramena une mèche de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Elle sourit tristement. Elle n'avait pas cru que sa jeunesse lui manquait à ce point.

Elle était entourée sur le lit par son mari et ses fils, les trois hommes de sa vie. Rolf, ses cheveux frisés devenus blancs avec les années. Lorcan, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, toujours en costume de Médicomage. Lysander, son badge d'Auror épinglé à la poitrine.

Derrière eux, par la porte qui menait au salon, Luna voyait ce que Rolf et elle avaient collecté pendant leurs pérégrinations. Des fossiles, des plantes exotiques, des squelettes. Elle sourit en apercevant celui qui était placé près de la fenêtre depuis près de deux décennies. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait des restes d'un kamiboa, oiseau éteint depuis plusieurs milliers d'années ; Rolf soutenait qu'elle avait récolté le squelette d'une poule.

Au fond, derrière le fauteuil, Luna ne la voyait pas, mais une bibliothèque trônait, portant tous les livres qu'avait publiés le couple, ensemble ou séparément. Voir « Rolf et Luna Dragonneau » sur une couverture lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais rien ne l'avait rendue plus fière que le jour où elle avait pu publier le carnet de recherches de son propre père, agrémenté de ses propres notes, après son décès.

Et les photos. De ses amis, de sa famille, de leurs voyages et de leurs découvertes. C'était toute sa vie qui était illustrée sur ce mur.

Et ç'avait été une bonne vie.

Un bruit de craquement derrière Luna la fit se retourner. Elle eut le temps de voir une queue touffue disparaître entre deux branches du bosquet, sans pouvoir deviner de quel animal il s'agissait. Des traces de pas dans la neige montraient par où il était passé. Des traces légères, et étranges, que Luna ne reconnaissait pas. L'exploratrice en elle ne voulait que suivre ces traces, suivra l'animal jusqu'où il la mènerait.

Mais la femme, la mère en elle se retourna, posa une main sur la vitre froide sans la sentir. Pouvait-elle quitter les hommes de sa vie ? Devait-elle partir ?

Pendant qu'elle les regardait, Rolf se moucha, puis s'essuya les yeux. Au même moment, les jumeaux tendirent leur main libre, celle qui ne tenait pas celles de leur mère, pour prendre une de celles de leur père. Luna sourit devant ce portrait. Sa famille, unie malgré les circonstances.

Elle leur envoya un baiser silencieux, qui contenait tout son amour, et se tourna.

Les traces étaient toujours visibles. L'animal l'attendait.


End file.
